Holy Glaive
The Holy Glaive is the magical weapon used by the Lumen Masked Sage, Balder, in conjunction with his magical abilities. It is also the only weapon capable of being used in Tag Climax. Gameplay How to Obtain Automatically obtained when Balder becomes a playable character in Tag Climax. As his only weapon, it cannot be un-equipped or changed for another weapon. Unique Traits With the Holy Glaive, Balder is capable of performing powerful short, to mid-ranged attacks using its physical slashes, and strikes with the press of the button. In particular combos, he is also capable of attaching and detaching the two ends together to form two long swords, one in each hand. He can use the Glaive to perform the move Stiletto, allowing him to charge forward while thrusting with the weapon similar to how the move is performed when Bayonetta is equipped with the Shuraba. The Holy Glaive is also the main force behind Balder's version of the After Burner Kick, and the aerial version of the Heel Slide. Kicking upwards or downwards with the blade of the weapon pointed in the direction he is kicking while being placed right next to his leg. When performing his variation of Witch Twist he grips his holy glaive by the center of the handle and then spins it overhead, acting like helicopter blades, as he rises into the air when performing the move. Performing the Bullet Climax command while pressing will cause him to rotate his holy glaive once, with enough force to send enemies away from him. Inputting the action ↓ ↑ will allow him to summon a projection of his blade that will rise upwards out of the ground into enemies. Unlike Heel Stomp, this attack does not consume magic. Performing will allow Balder to summon a rising blade projection as a combo finisher. When inputting the actions will have Balder, split his holy glaive into two swords, then perform a series of vertical spinning slash attacks that end in an in a blade projection. Outside of the aforementioned attacks, pressing the button will cause Balder to use a series of powerful magic attacks. Creating orbs of lightning, fire pillars, small flaming boulders, and even beams of light shooting down from the sky. Holding the button will cause the spells to grow in strength and size. By imputing the Bullet Climax command while pressing the button Balder will shoot out multiple flaming stones in many directions around him, which is useful for attacking enemies in multiple directions. The Holy Glaive does not possess Wicked Weaves, and Balder can instead create giant projections of the blade as combo finishers with his physical attacks. With his version of Umbran Climax, the Glaive creates the giant blade projections for standard attacks, while summoning members of the Auditio. Summoning a Fortitudo dragon head to replace the rising blade projection that would appear outside of, Umbran Climax and Temperantia for the combo finisher. The larger enhanced variations of his magic that would form when holding down the attack button form automatically during the activation of his version of Umbran Climax. For standard attacks, due to lacking a gun or any other form of on-hand projectile weapon, Balder will throw white feathers like darts towards his enemies. He will throw three at a time with each arm swing, allowing him to get multiple shots in at once. Additionally, Balder can dodge non-stop, like Jeanne. Gallery Balder Unmasked.png|Concept art of Balder (Masked Lumen), wielding the Holy Glaive. Masked Lumen's Introduction.png|The Masked Lumen's introduction, wielding the Glaive. Bayonetta2 04.jpg|The Glaive in action Bayonetta2 09.jpg|The Glaive, not strong enough to destroy Love Is Blue Bayonetta2 10.jpg|Bayonetta, balancing from the Glaive. Lumen Sage 2 Weapons.jpg|The Sage splitting his weapon in two Unmasked Balder 2 - Bayo2.png UnmaskedBalderRender.png Trivia *During the boss battle with Father Balder in the first game, he is capable of summoning blades of golden energy to perform melee attacks against Bayonetta. This is referenced when the Glaive creates similar strikes in the final battle with the Masked Lumen in Bayonetta 2. *When he runs out of health in Tag Climax, golden clawed hands try to take him into a portal above him. This is quite the opposite of the bloody red hands trying to drag their Umbra Witch target into a red portal below them, which is what happens when an Umbra Witch (such as Bayonetta/Jeanne/Rosa) run out of health in tag climax mode, or when faced with a game over in story mode if not careful. *Time stops completely, as opposed to merely slowing down when he dodges to activate Light Speed. **The screen will also appear to have a black and white color theme during this time, as opposed to the purple/blue color theme when an Umbra Witch performs Witch Time. **It appears as if time is not reduced against a taunted/enraged enemy when activating his equivalent of Witch Time, unlike all other Umbra Witches. =Navigation= Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Character Specific Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Weapons